teamooduffandomcom-20200214-history
Nefariousness
Tales from Cyrodiil episode 4. This episode introduces two brand new characters who quickly become fan favorites. Synopsis Tyrin and Kajidoh meet in the upstairs council chamber of the Imperial Palace, as Kajidoh has something important to tell Tyrin. Benji soon appears sporting a brand new look: as Kajidoh aptly explains, he now has a tan and muscles, and looks like he can actually fight. Tyrin approves of the change, but Benji is not comfortable yet; however, so long as he can still have ice cream, he is happy. With the excitement of Benji's new look out of the way, the group turns their attention to the matters at hand: now that Kajidoh is both the High Chancellor and the Master of the Mythic Dawn, there is too much work to focus on killing Zelos. Because of this, Kajidoh has decided that he needs to hire some more assassins. Tyrin protests at this announcement, fearing that he is going to be replaced. Kajidoh assures him that this is not the case, and that having more assassins will only lead to good things. They send out fliers throughout the Imperial Province to advertise the position. Living on the waterfront of the Imperial City are an Altmer and a Dunmer, two deadbeats named Hunter and Shawn, also known as "The Nefarious Thugs." They are competent fighters, but have been out of work for quite some time, mostly thanks to their skooma addiction. Due to their lack of funds, their landlord is threatening to kick them out, so the flier they have received seems the perfect opportunity. Since they live in the Imperial City, they are the first to arrive for Kajidoh's interview. Shawn does most of the talking, as anything that comes out of Hunter's mouth tends to dampen their reputation and lessen their chances of landing the job. They convince Kajidoh to hire them by saying that no one else showed up to be interviewed. Hunter excuses himself from the interview while Shawn finalizes the paperwork with the High Chancellor. Outside, he addresses the crowd of fighters, mercenaries, and assassins waiting for the job interview and informs them that the positions have already been filled. Among those waiting are Cleon and Captain Blue, who are both sorely disappointed that they missed their chance to work for the High Chancellor (unaware that he is Zelos' arch-enemy.) When Hunter returns, Kajidoh tells his new minions their first mission: find and kill Zelos Phoenix. Tyrin enters the room to tell Kajidoh two things; first, that the banner they wanted to hang over the entrance of the palace has no room for the H, and second, that Zelos has been spotted near Bravil. Kajidoh eagerly sends the Nefarious Thugs on their way. Trivia Between episodes 2 and 4, TeamUDF lost track of the NPC he had originally chosen for Benji. His substitute was the first Orc he came across. The original Benji was actually a female NPC, and the new one was a male. To cover for this excuse, he added in the scene of Benji getting a makeover. As a lifelong WWE fan, Team decided to make a reference in Tales. Shawn and Hunter are based, both in their names and voices, on Shawn Michaels and Triple H. Occasionally, Team will find a new favorite word to latch onto for a time. When he wrote this episode, his new favorite word was "nefarious." Category:Tales Summaries